1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an interactive educational system and method. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an interactive educational system and method that requires relatively few steps to set up and operate and one which benefits children who are kinesthetic.
2. Background Art
It has been a challenge for educators to provide educational instructions to children who are kinesthetic with conventional teaching tools such as visual aids, audio aids, physical activities or conventional combinations of these tools. Conventionally, only two of these groups tools are tightly combined while the third is loosely coupled with the other two groups, making the tools ineffective. For instance, a picture or image (visual aid) is presented along with a sound (audio aid) describing the image. A user may be urged to confirm an answer (physical activity) associated with the image and the sound. Such confirmation of an answer is done when an answer has already been provided. There lacks a tool to confirm intermediate results (i.e., associate intermediate results with physical activities). Typically the only confirmation available is via a button press to provide a “Yes” or “No” answer. In order for a tool to be effective, the Applicant discovered that the three groups of tools must be tightly coupled not only when results have been obtained but also along the path in achieving the results. Further, it is imperative to automate such a system which combines these groups of tools such that tedious and monotonous activities can be removed and that a user can remain engaged and the educator can give some level of autonomy to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,304 to Wood discloses a phonics and reading teaching device which depicts an arrangement of indicia representing letters of the alphabet and their associated phonemes. Selection of individual indicia causes the device to generate an audio signal or other response. The audio signal is generated by an output in the form of a speaker, and a processor is provided for controlling the operation of the device. In one mode of operation, the processor causes the speaker to produce a prompting signal indicating a word, and in response to each sequentially correct selection of a letter in the word, to produce a signal representative of a phoneme associated with the letter. The phoneme produced is dependent on the position of the letter in the word. When all of the letters in the word have been selected in correct order, the processor causes the speaker to produce a signal representing a pronunciation of the word or other affirmative acknowledgement. In another mode of operation, the processor operates in a “Make a word” mode. The processor responds to a selection of a letter by causing the speaker to produce a signal representative of the name or phoneme of the letter, and waits for another letter to be selected. After a predetermined number of letters have been selected, the processor causes the speaker to produce a signal representative of phonemes associated with each of the letters and a signal representative of a pronunciation of the sequence of letters. The Wood disclosure fails to disclose a means for determining the correctness of a vocal answer uttered by a user. As all possible phonemes are provided on one mat, the use of such device involves selections of phonemes (or steps) which are less straightforward to children having kinesthetic learning styles as no sequence of movement has been pre-established in the case of the present invention, mats are sequentially laid out and the sequence of movement is pre-established. The Wood disclosure further lacks the level of automation of the present invention a feature which provides the additional advantage of simplifying the setup and use of the system.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20100279258 of Cohen discloses methods and games for teaching cognitive and social skills to children with alternative learning styles, particularly children with kinesthetic and/or visual learning styles. Mission-oriented exercises are designed to engage hyperactive children to solve problems. Alternative methods of displaying and sequencing data communicate with visual learners, encouraging flexibility of cognitive thought processes. Children are dealt game parts having indicia, such as numbers, letters, or actions. Children configure the parts into linear, curvilinear, radial, or stacked assemblies, producing random, compound permutations of equations to calculate. Children operate the games in a competitive, cooperative social environment. An observer provides feedback. The Cohen disclosure lacks a means for determining the correctness of a vocal answer uttered by a user and the level of automation of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20050112538 of Pinkins discloses a talking floor mat learning tool that can be used to teach young children content such as, colors, shapes, numbers, simple math, phonemes, phonics, etc. while affording the learner the opportunity to move and respond by placing his/her foot on the floor mat. The talking floor mat learning tool has content modules which are connected to a battery powered audio box which asks questions, gives responses to answers, gives directions and even gives praises to the learners. However, this disclosure lacks a means for determining the correctness of a vocal answer uttered by a user. As all possible answers are provided on one mat, the use of such device involves selections of answers which involve only routine placement of a user's foot on the mat. Distinguishably, the present invention requires that an answer be provided rather than being selected from a pool of answers.
U.K. Patent Application GB 2351836 of Edwards discloses a child educational and activity/game comprising circular shaped rubber mats which indicate upon them a label (either numerical, alphabetical, shaped or musical annotation) which when jumped upon by the child will produce a confirmation response e.g., audible, vibratory or illuminating. In use, a teacher will give a verbal instruction for a child to jump on a mat bearing a particular symbol and if the child has selected the correct mat an audible or vibratory response is given by the mat. As with the other prior art, this disclosure lacks a means for determining the correctness of a vocal answer uttered by a user. Again, as all possible answers are provided on one mat, the use of such device involves selections of answers which involve only routine placement of a user's foot on the mat.
U.K. Patent Application GB 2112990 of Guha et al. discloses a toy including mat means arranged as a plurality of areas designated by numbers, letters, or the like, and output means such as a musical note generator controllable by the mat means to provide a specific auditory and/or visual output according to the area stepped on. The auditory outputs include musical tones and spoken numbers, letters or words. The visual outputs include displays of numbers, letters, and the like and may be effected by means of a TV receiver or a seven-segment display. This disclosure also lacks a means for determining the correctness of a vocal answer uttered by a user. Again, as all possible answers are provided on one mat, the use of such device involves selections of answers which involve only routine placement of a user's foot on the mat.
Thus, there arises a need for an interactive educational system which combines the use of visual aids, audio aids and physical activities and one which can be easily set up and operated.